My Promise Of Forever
by eisabelai
Summary: Chimiki was six years old when she promised Gaara forever. Now he expects her to stay true to her word. But what'll she do when life as she knows it comes crumbling down around her, all because of one boy? Will she be able to stay through it all? GaaraXOC


It was midday, and deep in a forest, one of the few, was a young girl. She squirmed, and kicked her feet violently. Sand wrapped around her throat, holding her off the ground. Her hands pried at the sand, trying to remove it before it did anymore damage to her fragile neck. Without warning, the sand fell to the ground, lifeless, and the child followed. A boy not even a year older than her walked out of the shadows, his fierce gaze locked on her. As she stared at him, her body began to tremble, and eyes filled with fear.

"Why did you follow me?" the boy questioned, glaring down at her.

"Y-you in-intrigue me." She stuttered, hoarsely.

His glare intensified. "Do not lie to me!"

She shrunk under his gaze. "I'm not!"

It was true; this little girl had been watching him for quite some time now. It had been months since she first saw him.

_She had been on her way to the park when she saw a group of children running from that direction. They all yelled at her to run back home, to get away from the monster, but curiosity had gotten the best of her and she continued on the path to the park. There she saw him. Gaara was his name. She'd heard many stories about him and had been taught to run if she ever encountered him. None of the things she'd heard made sense to her as she stared at him, all she saw was a little boy alone in the park, crying. She took a step toward him, deciding she wanted to speak to him, but before she could get his attention a whirlwind of sand enveloped him and he disappeared. From that day forward she'd searched for him. She checked the park when no one was there; she constantly looked to the rooftops thinking he may be looking around; she even searched the streets late at night. A couple times she had found him, but he was always gone before she could utter a word. She'd also noticed his shift in personality. A few weeks ago he had changed drastically. He was no longer the child she'd seen crying. He was cold now. His eyes were filled with hate, which had replaced the sadness that was once there. But regardless of what changes occurred she still wanted to speak to him. He intrigued her, and she would be damned if never had a chance to know him, help him._

Without so much as a movement of his hand, the sand began to wrap around her thin frame. A sort whimper escaped her throat as the sand scrapped her body.

"N-no!" she cried.

She thought quickly, remembering seeing him do this to another child. The child had been running from him, refusing to play with him because he was a "monster". It clicked in her head; all he wanted was someone who would stay, someone who would not leave him.

"I won't leave you." She whispered.

Her words caused the sand to freeze. She met the boy's confused glance. Taking advantage of the situation, she began to pledge her loyalty to him.

"I, C-chimiki, pledge my loyalty to you, Gaara. I vow not to run from you or cower in fear when you look at me. I w-will assist you with whatever you need. I will be your t-tool to use as you will. I will be the one person to stand b-by your side at all times." She spoke confidently, only stuttering a few times.

Moments of silence passed. The boy, Gaara, seemed to consider it. When he looked up at her, a frown was present on his face. The sand tightened. Chimiki closed her eyes, accepting her failure. Unexpectedly, the sand fell from around her and she fell to the ground, yet again.

"Very well." Gaara spoke.

She opened her eyes to see him glaring down at her.

"You are to do as I say, follow me wherever I shall go, become a shinobi, I have no use for a pathetic weakling. You will not forget your place, nor what you have pledged, for if you do, I will not hesitate to kill you. Now stand." He commanded, his voice was sharp and each word held a silent threat.

Chimiki stood before him, ignoring the pain that ran through her body. She would have to be strong now and live up to her words. She would not fail him, for she had too much pride to do so. Even as a child she knew that her word was the most important thing, thus she would keep it until the day she died.

"Give me your arm."

She did so. He pushed up the sleeve covering her left shoulder. Before she could react sand flew at her upper arm. Pain seared through her as the sand carved into her skin. She bit her lip, stopping herself from screaming. Blood ran down her chin and arm. When the sand retreated into Gaaras' gourd the pain reduced and only a mark was left.

He dropped her arm. "You belong to me now. Do not forget that."

As he walked away Chimiki examined the mark. It was the kanji for 'love', which also adorned his forehead. It was a simple symbol, but it meant more than anyone could ever understand. She was now his property, to use as he saw fit, to dispose of when he wished, to do with what he'd like. She looked back up and the first thing that caught her attention was the way the setting sun made Gaaras' crimson red hair glow a deep orange. His figure was also outlined by the suns dimming rays of light, which gave him an almost angelic look. He noticed that Chimiki was not following him; he turned and glared at her. A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw how much the sun intensified his sea foam green eyes. Gaaras' glare hardened, and she realized that she had been staring at him. She blushed and ran after him, keeping her head down. As they walked she snuck glances at him, and each time his beauty took her breath away.

Today she was branded as his, but what he didn't know is that she had given him herself longer before, dare she say the day she first saw him. She had devoted herself to finding him before she knew him, now she has devoted herself to helping him in every way possible. She is his, entirely.


End file.
